bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Lynn
Sarah Lynn 'was a pop star and actress who played the Horse's precocious adoptive youngest daughter Sabrina on the fictional 90s TV show ''Horsin' Around and a recurring character in the BoJack Horseman series. Design Sarah Lynn had light brown hair with bangs that she combs over the side of her head and sea-foam green eyes. She had pale skin, light brown freckles, and wore red lipstick. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. In the early part of her singing career, she wore a white crop top, aqua blue skinny jeans, and open-toed purple high-heels. Later on, however, and for most of the show, she had a green tattoo on her right arm and wears a button-down top with skulls on one side and a purple and white striped pattern on the other side. She also wore black jean-shorts and yellow boots. As a child on "Horsin' Around", she had shorter hair with bangs and her two front teeth stuck out when she smiled. She wore a white t-shirt underneath pink overalls with a pink headband and purple shoes. Background Sarah Lynn, born Sarah Helmulfarb in '''1984, was forced by her mother at age three, to be an actress in Horsin' Around. She played Sabrina, The Horse's youngest daughter. She expressed interest in being an architect but was shut down by her mother. She was homeschooled by her stepfather, who is described to be a bear and a photographer and it is hinted he may have sexually abused her. After the show ended in 1996, she became a successful pop singer. At age eighteen, she took on a more sexualized image with the album ''I Am Sarah Lynn''.'' At the height of her singing career in 2007, she had her own fragrance with Kevin Kline titled ''Sarah Lynn's Stank. However, her "last few albums tanked" according to her then-boyfriend Andrew Garfield, and in her late 20s she became addicted to drugs and alcohol. After she turned thirty, people lost interest in her in favor of much younger stars such as fourteen-year-old Sextina Aquafina). In "Prickly-Muffin", BoJack, while at a furniture store with Todd, runs into her and her boyfriend Andrew Garfield. During this encounter, Andrew breaks up with Sarah Lynn, saying that when they started dating she was super popular but now that she's thirty and not popular anymore he's no longer interested. Sarah Lynn starts having a panic attack, swallows a whole bottle of pills, and stabs herself with a bayonet that Todd was holding. She also defecates on a sofa. BoJack reveals this part to Diane when telling her about it. BoJack then checks Sarah Lynn into rehab. However, later that day she shows up at BoJack's house after leaving rehab prematurely and patching up her stab wounds with duct tape. She asks BoJack if she could stay with him, and he agrees. However, Sarah Lynn takes advantage of this, and she throws wild parties while there and trashes BoJack's house. BoJack believes she just needs some love, and the two spend time together at the Santa Monica Pier, which leads to BoJack learning Herb Kazzaz has ass cancer and BoJack giving Sarah Lynn his TV Guide award. The next day, BoJack learns Sarah Lynn sold his award to a pawn shop for drug money and it was purchased by Mr. Peanutbutter. This leads to BoJack and Sarah Lynn having an argument, which ends with them having sex. She later sets his ottoman on fire, but when BoJack confronts her about it, it ends with the two having sex again. Diane and Todd convince BoJack to tell Sarah Lynn to move out. When BoJack tells Sarah Lynn she has to leave and get real help, she accepts, while also saying she feels she's at a place where she doesn't need to grow as a person and can constantly surround herself with sycophants and enablers until she dies tragically young. Personality Sarah Lynn looked up to BoJack off-screen as a father figure, and flashbacks indicate that Sarah Lynn's self-destructive behavior is in part the result of BoJack, whom she idolized neglecting and negatively influencing her as a child. At the tender age of 6, BoJack told her "The most important thing is, you've got to give the people what they want. Even if it kills you, even if it empties you out until there's nothing left to empty. No matter what happens, no matter how much it hurts, you don't stop dancing, and you don't stop smiling, and you give those people what they want". The show also hints at her "photographer" stepfather abusing her as a child. Sarah Lynn seemed like she was selfish and self-centered on the surface but was also troubled and lonely. In the episode Prickly-Muffin, she destroys BoJack's home and constantly takes advantage of him. She was often seen on her phone and was pretty irresponsible in her actions. However, she was a troubled young woman who suffered from substance abuse. It is shown that her drug addiction is a result of the loneliness that came as a result of being famous, as most of the people in her life only wanted to be around her because they wanted something out of her. She was concerned about what people thought of her. However, she could also show shades of being a kind, intelligent, and thoughtful person. She did care about the people close to her, like BoJack. Sarah Lynn had a strong passion for being an architect throughout her life which was never achieved due to being trapped in a life of fame and drugs from a young age. Her speech was littered with standard terms a student majoring in architecture would use. Her last words were "I wanna be an architect". Filmography Television Discography *''I Am Sarah Lynn'' (2002) **''Prickly Muffin'' *''Unknown Album'' **''My Hiney Ain’t So Tiny'' Trivia *Her birth name was Sarah Helmulfarb before she changed it legally to Sarah Lynn. **Her birth name Helmulfarb is a garbled up version of Himmelfarb, a generally Ashkenazi Jewish surname, implying that she may have been raised Jewish. She also mentions that she doesn't want her body to be a temple because she's been to Temple and it's boring; using "Temple" in that context implies a Jewish service. *Sarah Lynn is a parody of former child stars that later developed substance abuse problems or reputations for scandalous or erotic behavior as a result of the toxic entertainment business. **Examples could include Jodi Sweetin, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Britney Spears, Lindsay Lohan, Miley Cyrus and Amanda Bynes. The Olsen twins starred in Full House (which Horsin' Around ''parodies), while Sarah Lynn's music and outfits for the Prickly Muffin music video and interview are also strikingly similar to Britney Spears. * Her character on Horsin' Around is a parody of Michelle Tanner from Full House. * Sarah Lynn's stepfather was a bear. It is heavily implied that she was sexually abused in her youth by her mother's boyfriend as she apparently knew what bear fur tasted like, and mentioned that he was a “photographer”. **It is likely he is a parody of Terry Richardson, a photographer and alleged rapist. He is even designed to look like him. * Sarah Lynn's mother emotionally neglected her as a child. * Sarah Lynn wanted to be an architect growing up, however, her mother forced her to become a child actress. She references this several times during the series. ** In the episode "Prickly-Muffin" she says she wants to be an architect but her mother criticises her for not wanting to be an actress. ** She is well-versed in technical terminology about architecture, which shows her passion for it. ** In the episode "That's Too Much Man!" she comments on the playground needing parallel joists. ** Right before her death BoJack takes her to the planetarium where she reveals she's interested in the fact the building is a dome. ** Her final words were "I wanna be an architect." * Sarah Lynn's death was foreshadowed several times throughout the series. ** In '''Season 1', she predicts that she will die young as a result of her destructive behavior. ** In Season 1, her Prickly Muffin music video takes place in the same planetarium her final moments take place in. ** In Season 2, at Herb's funeral, the cast of ''Horsin' Around'' joke about which of them will die next. In this same exchange, she is the only one that doesn't predict that BoJack will die next, instead stating that she's "so high I don't know where I am," foreshadowing her drug related death. ** In "That's Too Much Man", Sarah has a parody of the painting "Ophelia" in her bedroom, which depicts a woman drowning in a lake. Later in the same episode, BoJack sees that Sarah is passed out during their bender and attempts to wake her, fearing she's died. * Sarah Lynn won an Academy Award for Best Original Song titled The Silly Banana Song (Love Theme) from the film, The Nazi Who Played Yahtzee. * She overdosed on a strain of Heroin called "BoJack". * She did not care much for Bradley Hitler-Smith or Joelle Clarke, her Horsin' Around co-stars. ** They resented her a bit for getting the most attention from the audience and her arrogant attitude against them. ** In flashbacks they were also seen mostly ignoring a young Sarah Lynn when she wanted to spend time with them off set. * Her musical career was foreshadowed when she got acclaim on Person magazine for her singing (during the Horsin' Around era.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Celebrities Category:Singers